Episode 1471 (3 July 1997)
Synopsis Ted has another conversation with the debt collector and when Kathy comes to visit him again he finally admits to her that he is in serious financial trouble. She asks Phil if they can lend Ted some money, and Phil refuses immediately. Kathy whines and says that as he is her husband he should do this to make her happy, and he gives in. However, he goes to see Ted to add a condition of his own - that if he pays off Ted's debts, Ted will give up trying to run the shop which is losing money, and get a job. Ted at first says he doesn't want to be a "wage slave" but since that is the condition, and he needs the money, he agrees to Phil's deal. Dot is feeling ill after her ordeal and when Nigel visits her later that day, she tells him everything that has happened. He tries to invite her to Frinton-on-Sea where he is going with Clare to visit Maxine. Dot refuses, and Nigel decides to give her the money he has saved up to go there. In the shop he asks Pauline to give it to Dot, as she won't accept it from him. Pauline gives him £50 from her and says don't let her give it back. So, Nigel gives Dot the money and tells her to treat herself. She moans a bit about her terrible life and how she has always been waiting for Charlie or Nick or something to happen and she has never done anything, even been to Rochdale, where she always wanted to go after the war. Bianca cooks Ricky a full English breakfast and shows him brochures of some new starter homes. Ricky doesn't understand why. She says they're for newly weds, like themselves. Ricky says they're in Essex, and that's "a bit posh innit?" Bianca says it doesn't have to be Essex, that's not the point, these were just examples. Ricky says they can't afford it. Bianca says it will be tight, but they could. Ricky says he'd rather have a life, and they can look at them when they can afford a deposit. Ruth tells Mark she'll try to talk to Huw and Lenny, and when she does so, she discovers that they have taken legal advice and since they have nowhere else to go, they can stay practically as long as they want, and there is nothing she can do about it. Lenny doesn't like doing this, but Huw says it's either that or sleep in a cardboard box, what does he prefer? Lenny says they could go house-hunting this weekend, but Huw says his friend has invited them to the speedway, and that will be a lot more fun than house-hunting. Lenny agrees to go and cheers up. Ruth bitches to Mark about Huw and Lenny, saying that they have always treated them fairly so why are they doing this. Sarah goes to the youth club with Joe and talks to Alex and volunteers to help him at a refuge over her summer holidays. He says she's a bit young, but he will ask if she can. The police visit the Vic to warn Peggy about underage drinkers in the area, and Peggy tells Tiffany that they can't be too choosy, as they're not exactly making a healthy profit. Tiffany starts to think about ways to improve business, and suggests theme nights. Peggy says they only work as one-offs and they a need regular boost. Simon keeps on trying to get Tony to come to the march with him, and Tony compromises by saying he will meet him in the park afterwards. Dot writes a note for Nigel and packs her suitcase and trundles off into the night. Credits Main cast *June Brown as Dot *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Brian Croucher as Ted *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Todd Carty as Mark *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Richard Elis as Huw *Mark Homer as Tony *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Richard Driscoll as Alex *John Kirk as Debt Collector Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes